Red Eye's Scream
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: Kinda a sequel to Red Eye done in the movie Scream format. More details inside. Involves new characters and lots of action. One strange murder already...and what's happened to Lisa?
1. CH 1: Deja vu

A/N I saw the movie Red Eye and I LOVED it! It also reminded me of my other favorite movie series, Scream. So I decided to kinda write a sequel to Red Eye, like everyone else has, but I wanted to be unique. So I wrote it in Scream style. Anyways review and let me know what you think. If it's good, if I should keep it, if it sucks, if I should take something out, whatever. Happy readings!

Obviously I don't own Red Eye or Scream or any of that. I am rating PG-13 just to be safe, but it's prob just gonna be that. Also any names that seem familiar from the Scream series, is by pure coincidence. This is not a crossover so there are no Scream characters in here! Also my killer is not "ghost face." He has a black outfit on with a red mask! Okay read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Eye's Screams

The busy airport was buzzing with people and activity. Lisa Resiert found her seat on the plane headed to Miami. Sitting next to the window she had a flurry of worries. A young man in a business suit sat down in the seat next to her. As she felt all her senses flare to life, she tried to remain calm. The flight was overall quiet, but she still didn't dare to fall asleep. Not after what had happened before. She tried desperately to push the thoughts from her mind. IF anything WERE to happen, she was prepared. These days she wore jeans and t-shirts with sneakers, instead of her usual traveling outfit. Just one of the many things that had changed in her usual routine. As the fasten seatbelts sign lit up, she completely relaxed. It really was over, nothing like that would ever happen again, not to her. Just as her breathing released, she felt someone grab her wrist, hard. Trying to hold her screams in, she slowly turned to the man beside her in fear.

Her horrified eyes met ice-blue ones. In the next second they had vanished and she was staring into concerned brown ones.

"I'm sorry." the man next to her said, pulling his hand away, "I'm still a little uncomfortable about plane landings, and I'm used to flying with my wife. Sorry it was a reflex. Are you okay?"

She looked away, and choked out, "I'm…I'm….fine. It's okay. I just had a moment there that's all."

He looked at her closer, "Are you sure? You don't seem like it."

Instead of snapping, she merely nodded, biting her lip. Once the passengers were given the okay to get off the plane, she raced out as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom, ignoring the sympathetic glances from others in the airport. She almost collapsed to the floor, in the bathroom stall, and threw up, crying. Once she was finished, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, catching her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her face was covered with tears.

She splashed water on her face, reminding herself, "It's all over, Lisa. It really is. It's never going to happen again. Just relax and go on with life. For your own sake." Just as she started to turn away, she caught sight of the scar. She covered it quickly and walked out of the bathroom, now dressed in a white blouse and black mini-skirt, like nothing had happened.


	2. CH 2: Meet Sam

A/N I saw the movie Red Eye and I LOVED it! It also reminded me of my other favorite movie series, Scream. So I decided to kinda write a sequel to Red Eye, like everyone else has, but I wanted to be unique. So I wrote it in Scream style. Anyways review and let me know what you think. If it's good, if I should keep it, if it sucks, if I should take something out, whatever. Happy readings!

Obviously I don't own Red Eye or Scream or any of that. I am rating PG-13 just to be safe, but it's prob just gonna be that. Also any names that seem familiar from the Scream series, is by pure coincidence. This is not a crossover so there are no Scream characters in here! Also my killer is not "ghost face." He has a black outfit on with a red mask! Okay read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Eye's Screams

Sam Metz walked up to the pay phone waiting for the call from his boss. For some security reason his boss preferred to use pay phones to communicate instead of cell phones. Probably in worry that cells could be stolen. He was feeling very bad and embarrassed about what had happened on the plane earlier. He had been such an idiot, grabbing that girl's arm thinking it was his wife. On top of that, she also seemed like she was really troubled. "Poor girl," he muttered to himself, "I hope everything turns out for her."

He waited by the exact phone he was told to talk on, waiting for his call. The phone rang and he answered, "Sam Metz, here. Frank is that you?"

"No," said a strange unrecognizable voice.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said, starting to hang up, "I'm waiting for someone to call. Well take care and have a good day."

"I wouldn't hang up, if I was you Sam. Or should I say Samuel Mertiz?" the voice responded.

Sam froze in shock at hearing his full secret name, "Who are you? What do you want? What do you know?"

The voice chuckled darkly, "Well, Sam, I know that you're cheating on your wife Rebecca with Lillian Sarans. I know that you work with the FBI, and that you're testing the safety of the airlines. But, oh, landing makes you so uncomfortable that you have to grab complete strangers. If you want to know how I know so much, look at the folder under the phone. Well, Sam, it's been nice, but I gotta go and take care of some stuff. But I'll see you soon though. Probably sooner than you'd like." The phone died.

Sam reached out under the phone and pulled out a yellow folder, labeled "Subject." In it were pictures of him and Lilly together. There were pictures of him at work, of him and Lilly together, of his family, including his five-year-old nephew. But even more strangely, there was a picture of him on that flight with that strange, worried girl. There was also a picture of him grabbing her when they were landing. "Get ahold of yourself, Sam" he said worriedly, "It's just a trick. You're FBI. You can handle anything."

And with that bout of courage, he boarded his next flight, this time with a window seat. There was already someone sitting in the aisle seat next to him, with his face covered by his hood.

"Nice day for a flight, eh buddy?" Sam said trying to be cheerful. The person didn't twitch. Must be some teenager listening to loud music on his headphones. Ah dang kids these days. Oh well makes for a quiet flight. Sam thought to himself. He reached for his cell phone in his jacket when a hard flew up and stopped him.

"Don't think so, Sam. Not this time." It was the same mysterious voice.

Sam stared at the "teen" in shock, "Wha?"

The hooded figure laughed, "Told you I'd see you soon." Then he took a letter opener and stabbed it in his neck. Sam began choking and fell on the ground unable to get up.

The figure laughed and whispered, "Say hello to Lisa for me." Then he was gone, disappearing into the boarding crowd. Sam tried crawling to the door, to get help, but everyone was in such a hurry to get on that he was only get trampled on, by feet, luggage bags, because no one noticed him. And so, Sam Metz died, under the feet of many passengers.


	3. CH 3: And so it begins…

Obviously I don't own Red Eye or Scream or any of that. I am rating PG-13 just to be safe, but it's prob just gonna be that. Also any names that seem familiar from the Scream series, is by pure coincidence. This is not a crossover so there are no Scream characters in here! Also my killer is not "ghost face." He has a black outfit on with a red mask! Okay read and review!

By the way I have a Scream and Red Eye RPG started. If anyone would like to join, let me know!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 3: And so it begins….

"Yes, Anne, I know." Lisa signed papers on her desk as she talked on the phone. "I'll be there in a little bit, I promise. No I won't be late. Yes, bye." She hung up and relaxed back in her comfy chair. It seemed like she never got a break anymore. She was always busy at work and god knows she couldn't sleep at night. There were too many nightmares about that "time." She relaxed completely and slowly closed her eyes.

"LISA!" Cynthia's voice yelled out, causing Lisa's eyes to snap open.

Her assistant came running into the room. "Hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

"Oh crap," Lisa cried, jumping up and straightening out her outfit, "Okay tell them I will be back later today once it's all over. Just make sure that they know to-"

"I know," Cynthia cut her off, pushing her towards the door, "Go! I don't want to have to explain to Jason why you're not there." She practically pulled Lisa down the stairs and to the car.

Hours later Cynthia was sitting in a chair staring at a closed door. A few moments passed and then Lisa walked into the room, wearing a long white bridal dress. It was strapless, with flowers sewn along the neckline and a long veil that went a little past her back, covering her wavy hair that hung loosely down her back.

"Perfect!" Cynthia said jumping up, "You look wonderful, Lisa. I can't believe Jason actually asked you to be a model for his mom's bridal show."

Lisa grinned, "There's perks to dating the shop owners son."

Neither heard the news report from the TV in the background. "This is Angelina Renae reporting live." The reporter said, standing out front of the airport. "Not much is known about the attack earlier this morning. Witnesses say they didn't see anything suspicious until the victim was already dead. Police and airline security are baffled as to how a murder could have been completed in broad daylight in a busy airplane full of people. The only evidence we have is the murder weapon. Police say it appears to be a letter opener with the letters R-I-P-P-E-R carved into the handle. If anyone has any information please call-" No one noticed the gloved hand that pressed the remote button and turned the TV off.

"Come on!" Cynthia said, pulling her to the door, "They're all waiting for us outside." Outside, waiting by the door was Lisa's boyfriend, Jason Stirs, his mom and owner of the shop, Debra, and her assistant Anne Les. Debra hugged Lisa,"You look so gorgeous Lisa. I'm so thankful that you agreed to help, after our model got the flu. Doesn't she look inspiring, Jason?"

Lisa's blond boyfriend rolled his eyes, "Mom, not now." He kissed Lisa on the cheek and told her, "The limo's here. Hurry up and get in so we can get there." She returned his embrace and walked to the bottom of the stairs next to the limo.

Shots rang out and Jason was hit in the leg by a bullet. He fell to the ground, yelling. Lisa turned around to see what had happened. No one noticed the limo open its doors. Before anyone could say anything, a pair of gloved hands reached out and grabbed Lisa around the waist. The attacker pulled her into the car and sped off while she tried to fight them off. Brian yelled after them, cursed at the speeding vehicle, and ran to his red convertible. Jumping into the vehicle, he sped after them, still bleeding from his leg. The security was running around, half were trying to find where the shot came from, some were trying to stop Jason from getting hurt worse, and others were calling for help to find Lisa.

Cynthia stood there with the same expression she'd had when the hotel had been attacked. Her still, quiet, calm expression made it seem like nothing was going on. She calmly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the hotel's number. The machine picked up and said to leave a message. Holding the phone to her face, she said, nonchalantly, "It's Cynthia. I don't think I'll be coming back to work later today as planned. And…um….I don't think Lisa will be either. Not as of now anyways."


	4. CH 4: The Chase is On

WOW! Everyone thanks for the reviews! I really did feel inspired. It helps knowing that people are ACTUALLY reading, are ACTUALLY enjoying it, and EVEN want me to update quickly. I do kinda have thoughts about how this is going to play out, just still working on the details. So let's see what happens.

Obviously I don't own Red Eye or Scream or any of that. I am rating PG-13 just to be safe, but it's prob just gonna be that. Also any names that seem familiar from the Scream series, is by pure coincidence. This is not a crossover so there are no Scream characters in here! Also my killer is not "ghost face." He has a black outfit on with a red mask! Okay read and review!

By the way I have a Scream and Red Eye RPG started. If anyone would like to join, let me know! More details about that hopefully in the next chapter. If you really want to know about it, email me at Make sure you put RPG or Red Eye as the subject though or it will be deleted! You can also search for Red Eye Rpg on yahoo groups also I think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 4: The Chase is On…

_**Shots rang out and Jason was hit in the leg by a bullet. He fell to the ground, yelling. Lisa turned around to see what had happened. No one noticed the limo open its doors. Before anyone could say anything, a pair of gloved hands reached out and grabbed Lisa around the waist. The attacker pulled her into the car and sped off while she tried to fight them off. Brian yelled after them, cursed at the speeding vehicle, and ran to his red convertible. Jumping into the vehicle, he sped after them, still bleeding from his leg. The security was running around, half were trying to find where the shot came from, some were trying to stop Jason from getting hurt worse, and others were calling for help to find Lisa.**_

Jason Stirs raced in his red convertible after the speeding limo, still cursing. He was just inches away from the vehicle that held his girlfriend when more shots rang out. He jerked his hand back in, "You bastards! Let her go dammit! What the hell do you want?"

He froze when he saw masked gun men climb on top of the limo, while others hung out the windows, shooting. He soon realized they weren't shooting at him, directly, but at the dark gray van that had suddenly caught up to them. He barely stopped himself from screaming when he saw the van door swing open and reveal more masked gun men. As he watched in horror, some of the men jumped on top of the limo. "Oh, my God! LISA! LISA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Lisa managed to wiggle out of her attacker's grasp. When another that was sitting with them tried to grab her, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She started to try and get out the window, when her first attacker grabbed her around the neck. She tried to grab his hands off of her, but before she could move, the window glass had broken open and the attacker had been shot. Lisa froze and arms from the outside reached to grab her. Screaming, she tried to scramble away towards the other window. More guns crashed through that window, and shots rang out from the back busting the rear window.

She froze, looking around to figure out what to do, when the sun roof burst open. Before she could even breathe, a pair of arms yanked her out and on top of the limo. Looking back she saw Jason and cried, "Jason! Help me!"

Jason saw Lisa pulled out on top and he yelled and raced his car up alongside. He was just arms length from her and they were reaching out to each other, when suddenly one of the gun men shot his tire out and sent his car sprawling into a tree.

"JASON!" Lisa was barely aware of the flood of tears flowing from her eyes. Full of anger she turned towards her attackers. She dropped to the roof of the limo and shot out her leg knocking one off of the roof. She smirked as she saw his fall. She turned toward her other attacker and tried the same trick. Before anyone could blink he caught her outstretched leg and held it so she couldn't move. Lisa tried everything to free her leg. Finally he let go and she went sailing back against another one who had climbed up on the roof. Smirking he grabbed her and threw her off the car.

Thinking she was about to die, Lisa closed her eyes waiting for impact. Bam!

Jason woke up and realized his car was against a tree. Suddenly his mind snapped alert. LISA! He jumped up and looked. The empty street almost seemed to laugh at him. There was no sign of the limo, van, or Lisa. Slowly he just slumped down against the tree and cried.

Realizing she wasn't dead, Lisa finally dared to open her eyes. Instead of pavement, she saw gray metal and boxes. Catching her breath she sat up and slid back as far as she could and hit a wall. She then knew what had happened. Instead of throwing her to her death on the street, those filthy thugs had thrown her in a van. So they didn't want her dead. Not now anyways. So what did they want? What had happened to Jason? Was he still alive? Who were these guys and why did they seem to be at war against each other? And why did this stuff always seem to happen to her?

Amidst everything, and not caring who saw or what anyone thought, she just fell down and cried, letting the river from her eyes coat her face.


End file.
